


Frustrations

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't get himself off. The Reader and Bucky decide to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrations

You jumped at the sound of Steve’s bedroom door being slammed shut. Bucky shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
“He’s gonna break the damn door if he keeps that up.” He sighed.

You turned the volume on the tv down and scooted closer to him on the couch. “Still think it’s because he hasn’t gotten any lately?”

“Definitely.” Bucky huffed out a laugh. “He’s been training harder to try and get his frustrations out, but it’s not working anymore.”

“Maybe we should finally go through with our plan.” You half joked.

After a few too many drinks one night, you and Bucky had devised a plan to corrupt your dear friend. Steve had told Bucky that he hadn’t had sex since he thawed out. Bucky, in turn shared that information with you, and the two of you decided that if the time would come, you both would help him blow off some steam.

A sinister smile crept to his lips as he looked at you. “I’m game.”

He stood to his feet and pulled you up, leading you to Steve’s room. A thousand butterflies erupted inside of your stomach as you walked down the hall. Nervousness and excitement fought for your attention once you reached his door and Bucky raised his fist to knock.

“Buck, are you sure about this?” You asked, tugging his arm down.

He turned to you and smiled softly, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “If you wanna back out, we can, Y/N. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, doll.”

You gnawed at the inside of your lip and fiddled with your fingers. “It’s not that I don’t want to. Trust me, I want to.” Bucky smirked out of the side of his mouth at your reassurance. “But what if we ask and he says no? To say things would be awkward is a major understatement. I just don’t want to risk our friendship.”

“Y/N.” He said your name through a light chuckle. “There’s no way he’s gonna say no. Especially to you.”

With a sigh, you nodded and let go of his arm. You had no reason not to trust him. Bucky never lied to you.

His knuckles tapped on the wood and you heard a faint “come in” from the other side. Bucky opened the door and nodded for you to go first. Steve had his back to you, looking through his dresser drawers for a clean shirt. He sighed and pulled the back collar of his grey t-shirt and dropped it to the floor.

“I never was good about remembering to do laundry.” He shook his head and turned to you, smiling softly when he saw you and Bucky.

Your eyes were glued to Steve’s sweat glistened body. Bucky nudged you and mumbled, “down, girl.” before plopping onto Steve’s bed. “That’s alright, pal. We don’t mind. Do we, Y/N?”

You shook your head and jumped up beside Bucky. “Not at all.”

Steve cocked a brow and looked at the both of you through the corner of his eye, clearly skeptical of your behavior. “Alright then. What’s up?”

“Just wanted to come check in on you. You seem stressed lately, Steve-o.” Bucky said nonchalantly, laying on his side and propping his head up on his hand.

“Stressed is one way to put it.” Steve huffed.

You patted the spot on the other side of you and motioned for Steve to sit. “Well, come talk to us. Let us help.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head, sitting down and kicking off his shoes. “You guys are my best friends. And while I appreciate your concern, I don’t think this is something you can help me with.”

You leaned back against Bucky, one arm on his side and the other on his thigh as they propped you up. “Try us.” You challenged.

Steve’s cheeks blushed as he scratched the back of his neck. “Well, uh, it’s been a while since I… you know,”

“Spit it out, Rogers.” Bucky teased.

“Sex, alright? It’s been a while since I’ve had sex. And it’s driving me fucking crazy. I never knew I could crave something so badly until I couldn’t have it.” Steve ranted.

You looked at Bucky who just smiled smugly back at you.

“That’s it? Sex? Why didn’t you just say that in the first place? We can do that.” Bucky shrugged.

Steve raised his brows and looked at both of you with wide eyes. “Y-You can?”

You pushed yourself away from Bucky and straddled Steve’s lap, resting one hand on his shoulder and playing with the soft hairs on the back of his head with the other. “Let us help you, sweetheart.” You cooed. “Both of us.”

Bucky sat up and crawled over to you and Steve. “C’mon, Steve. What do you say?”

Steve looked from Bucky to you, mouth gaped, shocked to say the least. “You guys just up and decided that you wanted to have sex with me?”

“We’ve been talking about it for a while now, Stevie.” You said with a soft laugh. “Of course, we were drunk, and didn’t actually think we would ever ask, but here we are.”

Steve nodded, processing the information. “And, have you two ever…”

“With each other? No. A couple heavy make out sessions but that’s about it. But let me tell you, Y/N has a way to make sure she leaves you wanting more. The things she can do with her mouth, man.” Bucky praised.

You smirked and reached out to stroke Bucky’s cheek. “And Bucky’s amazing with his hands. He’s gentle, yet rough at the same time. He’ll have you writhing in no time.”

Bucky smiled and leaned in to you, kissing your lips softly. You kissed back, running a hand through his long hair. Steve watched as your lips molded to each other’s. He found himself biting his lip as your tongue traced Bucky’s bottom lip, and groaning softly as Bucky’s tongue tangled with yours. You hadn’t even noticed that you had been grinding your hips into Steve’s until you felt his fingertips dig into your thighs.

You smiled against Bucky’s lips and whispered, “I think we got him.”

As soon as you pulled away form Bucky, Steve was pulling you to him and crashed his lips to yours, wrapping an arm around your back and knotting the other in your hair.

“Definitely got him.” Bucky laughed. He peeled off his shirt and threw it to the floor before kneeling behind Steve and peppering light kisses on his shoulder blade.

Steve moaned at the combination of Bucky’s lips on his back and the feel of yours on his neck. Steve’s grip tightened on your hips when you took his ear between your teeth. “Kiss him.” You mumbled.

Steve pulled Bucky by the back of his neck and kissed him hard. Nothing but tongues and teeth. The sight of them going at it went straight to your core, dampening your panties. Bucky moved to your side while still kissing Steve. You unbuttoned both of their jeans, shoving a hand into Bucky’s while grinding harder into Steve. Both men rested their heads against each other’s and moaned your name.

You kissed Bucky’s cheek and whispered in his ear. He nodded and crawled up to the headboard, pushing his jeans and boxers off and kicking them aside. Your mouth watered at the sight of him stroking his length slowly.

Steve’s hands rubbed your back gently beneath your shirt as he kissed down your jawline. You raised your arms above your head, letting him know it was okay to take your shirt off. Two throaty groans echoed when your shirt hit the floor.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Y/N.” Bucky smirked, tightening his grip around himself.

“All you had to do was ask, Barnes.” You shot back and grinned.

Steve’s gaze was fixated on your breasts. He watched as you climbed off of his lap to take your shorts off, just to climb right back. Once you were back within reach, Steve pulled you back to his lips. The taste on his tongue made you groan. He tasted like Bucky. His mouth was eager. Kissing and nipping at your lips and your neck, but his hands remained still on your hips.

You ran your hand through his hair and tugged hard enough to pull his head back so that he was looking at you. “Touch me, Steve. I know you want to, baby. You don’t have to hold back.”

That was all the permission Steve needed. He took two handfuls of your ass and kneaded the flesh while he buried his face in the valley of your breasts. You unhooked your bra and tossed it at Bucky, the smirk on your face when he nearly drew blood from biting his lip so hard quickly fell as you groaned from Steve taking your nipple into his mouth.

“Fuck, Steve…” You whimpered his name. One of his hands groped your ass roughly, while the other traveled up to your neglected breast, massaging the flesh and pinching your nipple.

“How wet is she, buddy?” Bucky’s voice was strained when he asked the question. He had one hand chocking his cockhead and the other cupping his balls. You knew he was close.

Steve snaked a hand between your thighs and slid his fingers back and forth against your clothed pussy. You gasped and rocked yourself against his hands while he mouth continued to assault your chest. “She’s fucking soaking.” Steve mumbled as he tugged your nipple between his teeth.

You pulled Steve’s head back and kissed him passionately. “Lay back by Bucky.” You demanded through gritted teeth.

He did as told, laying beside Bucky and pushing his jeans and briefs off. They laid shoulder to shoulder, making it easy for you to straddle both men’s legs. You licked the palm of your hand and took hold of Steve’s cock and pumping him into your fist.

“Y/N, agh, shit…” He moaned.

You leaned down and licked the precum beading at Bucky’s slit, gripping him in your other hand. Then you switched and flattened your tongue against Steve’s dick, licking over the tip and down his shaft as you squeezed Bucky in your hand.

“Fuck, Y/N, I—I’m gonna cum, baby.” Bucky whimpered. His eyes were shut tight and his length throbbed in your grasp.

You switched again, wrapping your lips around Bucky’s hard on and bobbed your head up and down, sucking harshly. One of his hands gripped the sheets while the other tangled in your hair. His body convulsed and his breath hitched in his throat as he came, spilling his seed into your mouth. You swallowed and lapped up the bit of cum that slid down his his shaft.

As Bucky slowly descended from cloud nine, you put all of your attention on Steve. One hand on his cock, the other massaging his balls while your hot, wet mouth closed around the head. Steve’s strangled moans bounced off of the walls as his back arched off of the mattress. He barely had time to warn you before he too shot his load to the back of your throat.

Steve’s body trembled as he watched you clean his cum off of his dick. You pulled off of him with a ‘pop’ and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, sitting up and looking at the two breathless men before you.

“You were right about her mouth, Buck. She’s amazing.” Steve said hoarsely.

“My experience was just from kissing. I didn’t know she was that good.” Bucky chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

“And what a damn shame it is that she still has her panties on.” You shot back, hinting at them to get off of their asses and go to you.

They both smirked and rose to their knees, Steve in front of you and Bucky in back. “We can change that.” Steve said as he and Bucky slipped their fingers though the band at each end and pulled until the fabric tore.

Bucky reached around you and cupped your breasts, twisting and pulling at your nipples as Steve teased your dripping cunt with his fingers. You rubbed yourself on Steve’s hand and rested your head on Bucky’s shoulder, lazily kissing his neck.

“Want us to fuck you, Y/N? Wanna take both of our cocks at the same time?” Bucky asked, teasing your hole with his finger. You whimpered and nodded.

Steve tossed Bucky a small tube of lubricant from his bedside table. As Bucky coated himself, Steve lined himself at your entrance and slid into you slowly. He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you tenderly as he thrusted into you. Bucky kissed the back of your neck softly, soothing you while his tip slowly entered you. They were both patient while you adjusted to the tight fit of both of them inside. Steve would pull out, then Bucky would pull out. Steve would push back in, then Bucky would push back in. The pain subsided as pleasure took it’s place, and soon you were rocking back and forth to keep up with their movements.

Your head was spinning. You couldn’t tell who’s hands belonged to who. But you didn’t care, they were hitting all the right spots to draw your orgasm closer by the second. Bucky tilted his head down to capture your lips with his and Steve sucked hickeys on your neck and collarbone to remind you of your time together.

“Cum for us, Y/N.” Steve cooed. “Let go, baby. We got you.” Bucky assured.

Your eyes shut tightly and you grabbed on to Steve and Bucky to anchor yourself as you thrashed violently. They held you close and soothed you through your climax until you relaxed in their arms.

Bucky pulled out first, followed by Steve. They laid you down carefully between them, pulling the sheets over your bodies as your limbs tangled together comfortably.

“How do you feel, Steve?” You asked tiredly, cuddling into his side.

“A hell of a lot better thanks to you guys.” He laughed, pulling Bucky closer and sandwiching you between them.

“Anytime, pal. Anytime. Don’t hesitate to let us know when those cravings come back.” Bucky smiled and wrapped an arm around your torso, burying his face in the crook of your neck.


End file.
